


Fanning the Flames

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Choking, Desk Sex, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Jared is bored and wants Jensen's attention.  He is playing a dangerous game.





	Fanning the Flames

Jared had always acted like a giant child. His idea of a good time was messing with people. The more someone reacted to him, the more he enjoyed making them upset. He surrounds himself with friends that are both strong enough to withstand his games and reactionary enough to make him happy. His heart is huge and he loves them all. He would do anything for them, but in exchange he has to have his fun too. 

Jensen was the only person in Jared’s life that didn’t always dance to Jared’s tune. They fell in love at first sight. Jensen is handsome and full of confidence. He enjoys Jared’s boyish charm and he thought it was fun when he watched Jared play with his friends. Jared quickly learned that Jensen could be messed with, but it was not fun for Jared. Jensen went along with it at first, but then he started pushing back. It was not as much fun that way, so Jared gave up on messing with Jensen. Well until the day he learned why it is wise to let sleeping dogs lie.

Jared had been turned down for another role. He was frustrated with the lack of projects he wanted to work on. He and Jensen lived together in a modest house. They have both acted steadily long enough to be able to afford a dry spell between parts. Jared enjoyed the time off at first to work on his body and enjoy time with his dogs. This last audition was, he hoped, the end of being out of work. Jensen was starting to get tense about Jared being home because he could feel the level of boredom and anger rising in Jared. Jensen just does his best to make Jared happy, but as the weeks go on nothing seems to help. 

An idea has been growing in Jared’s mind and after this last disappointment, it makes him want to spring into action somewhere in his life. Jared has been living with Jensen for about four years now and he knows how neat Jensen likes things. He isn’t OCD about it, he just likes things the way he likes them. Jensen has some routines that, if disrupted or stopped, will drive him nuts. Jared has always wanted to try changing things around in the house and seeing if Jensen would notice and what would happen. So he decides to push Jensen as far as he can.

Jensen is no idiot. He knows how Jared lets out his stress. He was prepared for the first little things being moved around and he just fixed them without any fuss. Then, as time goes by and he is busier, he just does his best to ignore it all together. The perfect storm comes together one weekend when Jensen had a particularly strenuous stunt schedule for his show. He spent twelve hours for almost four days doing stunts. He came home and ate, then collapsed with only a few words to Jared. That was enough to send Jared from a state of amusement to all out war. 

Jensen was so tired he just didn’t notice anything happening until one Friday night he comes home and can’t find his toothbrush. He is digging through every drawer and cabinet in the bathroom. The slamming of drawers and cabinet doors is getting louder. A few curse words begin to flow. Jared is beaming happily to himself in his study. He has taken to playing a few video games to pass the time because he isn’t getting laid and he isn’t working. When he feels the first tremor through the floor, he feels his heart rate picking up. Fight or flight is beginning to form in his primal brain. Jensen throws open the door into the study and glares at Jared, panting from the strain.  
Jared puts on his innocent face and waits for the explosion. What happens first is he notices blood on Jensen’s knuckles. He is frowning at that development when Jensen is suddenly around the desk, turning his chair, and then putting his face right in Jared’s. 

“WHAT the FUCK did you do with my stuff?!” Jensen’s breath is fetid and Jared turns his face to the side, feeling a little irritation rising up inside.

“You need to brush Dude. You reek.” Jared rolls his chair back a little and then he realizes his mistake. He is trapped in a corner and Jensen is unamused.

“I am only going to ask one more time nicely before this gets ugly. What did you do with my stuff?” Jensen’s voice has gotten softer and lower. Jared knows this is going to get bad really soon. The hairs on the back of his neck are standing up. He feels a tingle in his guts and he is getting a fear boner.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jared puts on his bored face and rolls his eyes. What he didn’t know was that little show of rudeness was the last straw for Jensen. He can deal with a lot of things, but being intentionally rude was one hot button for Jensen. He was always taught to be an active listener and treat people with respect. Anytime he feels disrespected, he is instantly hot under the collar.

The next thing Jared knows he is slammed up against the wall, the wind knocked out of his lungs and a hand around his throat. He is trying to remember how to breathe when he sees the pure heat in Jensen’s eyes. Jared sucks in some air, but Jensen’s hand is not letting in as much as Jared would like. His eyes flash wide with a little fear and Jensen growls low in his chest. It's all primal now. Jensen doesn’t even know he is growling until he feels Jared’s pulse jump under his hand and a hard cock rub against his hip. It unleashes the need to dominate in Jensen. He is instantly hard and roughly grinding into Jared’s hip. His brain is on fire with the need to fuck Jared until he submits to him.

Jared goes still under Jensen’s hand, and that makes Jensen grin and lean in to take Jared’s plump lower lip between his teeth. He doesn’t bite hard, but takes hold and pulls back a little, making Jared’s breath hitch in his throat. The little burn of pain is such a turn on.

Jensen lets go of Jared's lip and steps back far enough to reach between them with one hand, and push Jared’s sweat pants down to his knees. Jared has been going commando lately because it is comfortable, and his long, hard cock is bobbing in the air with a string of precome hanging from the head. Jensen groans as he sees Jared’s cock so hard and slick. He growls again as he lets go of Jared’s throat long enough to rip open Jared’s button down shirt, letting buttons fly. His hand quickly returns to Jared’s throat as his other hand is pinching a nipple and pulling on it. Jared is groaning at the burn. His cock is jumping and rubbing against Jensen’s jeans. 

“Fuck me already!” Jared growls at Jensen, and when he sees his lover’s eyes go wide he knows he is about to get the fucking of a lifetime.

With a snarl, Jensen pulls Jared away from the wall and turns him toward the desk which is covered with junk food and empty beer bottles. He forces Jared’s face down onto the desk and uses his other hand to sweep the mess to the floor , causing a cacophony of breaking glass and general destruction. . Jared moans and wiggles his ass, even more turned on by Jensen’s urgency and wanting more.

Jensen lets go of Jared just long enough to shove his jeans down to his knees, his own thick cock hard and slick as well. Jared was later very glad that Jensen was so turned on, because it was the first time he wasn’t opened up before sex. Jensen rubbed his slick cock head against Jared’s hole twice before shoving in balls deep in one thrust. Jared cried out as he feels the burn of his lovers thick cock plunging deep inside of him. Jensen chuckles.

“ You want this don't you, you slut.” Jared moans and pushes back against Jensen asking for more.

“Give it to me stud.” Jared croaks out and Jensen chuckles. He grips Jared’s hips tight as he sets a rhythm Jared has never felt before. Jensen is pounding into him so hard and fast that if he didn’t have his hips pulled away from the desk, Jared’s dick would be receiving a harsh pounding by the edge of the desk. Jared reaches for his own cock to jerk it and to protect it. Jensen is pounding out all his frustration and his orgasm is building quickly. He hears Jared moaning and he is glad in one part of his brain that he isn’t hurting Jared. 

Jensen picks up speed, his strokes becoming shorter and his hips shivering as his monster orgasm hits him hard. He cries out Jared’s name as his come coats Jared’s insides. Jared moans and his hole starts to milk Jensen as his own orgasm hits him and his come is dripping off his hand onto the carpet as he jerks himself through orgasm. 

They are both panting harshly as they come down from their mind blowing orgasms. Jensen helps Jared to stand and they both pull up their pants as they stumble to the bedroom across the hall. They collapse in bed and Jared curls up, his head on Jensen’s chest.

“I need to piss you off more often.” Jared is feeling so content and sleepy. He almost misses Jensen’s reply.

“Don’t do that. Just let me know when you want to be fucked like that. I love you, ya big moose.” Jensen kisses Jared’s hair and smiles when he realizes Jared is snoring softly. He knows Jared needed to let some tension go and if he thinks it was his own idea, then all the better.


End file.
